Capitulo2
by amoxk
Summary: continuacion de la primera entrega


**Cap 2: No tienen ni idea**

Luego a casi un dia de vuelo hacia su destino llegaron a lo que tal ves eran los paramos donde se dirigían los dragones, pues hiban a esas tierras a buscar parejas o simplemente como parte de sus migraciones. Y muchos de los dragones que había en Berk eran provenientes de esos lugares, luego de acampar para buscar al dia siguiente los dragones decidieron relajarse un poco; Astrid estaba aislada con su dragón y casi no hablaba con Hippo que no parecía querer acercársele por no saber que decirle para hacerla sentir bien. De igual modo se acerco a ella para poder hablar:

Hippo: como esta tu padre por lo del otro dia Astrid

Astrid: tú mismo lo viste, se sintió tan mal como yo cuando le grite para que te dejara en paz, dime Hippo ¿porque no dijiste nada en ese momento? Era justo el momento para quedar bien con mi padre mostrándote valiente y demostrándole que no eres una imitación de vikingo. Acaso no te importo? he venido todo el camino pensando en eso y pienso que esa es la verdad de que no me tomes enserio cuando te digo algo. Quisiera que te tomaras el tiempo conmigo como lo haces con Chimuelo.

Hippo: No entiendo si los primeros 3 mese la pasamos muy bien todo era para nosotros muy fácil, porque ahora todo se complica derrepente.

Astrid: es porque debes comprometerte mas Hippo, una relación seria no es como montar un dragon o inventar alguna de tus cosas, requiere mas paciencia, mas entrega y no siento eso hacia mi de ti, aunque me duela decirlo le prestas mas atención a tu dragon que a mi!

Hippo: porfavor Astrid no te compares con chimuelo ambos son muy importantes para mi

Astrid: a eso es lo que me refiero nunca pones una prioridad… Ademas no es como tu dices, tu dragón tiene prioridad sobre mi, y no puedes negarlo todo el mundo lo ve! Solo tu crees que tienes todo bajo control pero no ves lo que en serio todos tus asuntos necesitan.

Hippo: sabes que chimuelo no tiene prioridad sobre ti recuérdame algún momento en que pase eso (confiado de que de esa salía)

Astrid: (sarcástica y algo fastidiosa) para empezar las 3 invitaciones que olvidaste para ver a mis padres si no era por chimuelo era por algo que el necesitaba para su vuelo y…. (Astrid siguió asi por un largo rato recordando los desplantes que le hacia Hippo por chimuelo o por cualquier otra razón) Mientras Tuff e Ruff se habían acercado a la discusión y confirmaban cada cosa que decía Astrid, e incluso Patan recordaba otros casos aislados de los descuidos de Hippo hacia Astrid (claro envidioso de la suerte de Hippo con Astrid)

Hippo sabiendo que la conversación no llegaba a ningún lado y sintiéndose mal porque pensaba que todo era un juicio contra el, por primera ves desde que estaba con Astrid no le dio la razón a esta, y decidió alejarse sin decir mas dejando a todos atontados por la repentina aparición de esa parte de la actitud de Hippo.

Tan distraídos estaban todos que no sintieron en que momento cayo una flecha justo al lado de Patapez que afilaba algunas de las armas que habían traido, todos fueron a ponerse a cubierto tratando de ver de donde había caído, a lo que una enorme llamarada cayo sobre ellos corriendo cada uno por su lado, no podían creerlo alguien los estaba atacando y no solo con armas normales sino con un dragon, todos montaron rápidamente y se alejaron volando tratando de ver si alguien los seguía pero no vieron nada y decidieron seguir hasta ponerse a salvo.

Ya era de mañana mientras Patán y Tuffnut vigilaban el cielo cuidando a los demás, todos habían discutido toda la noche sobre ese extraño ataque y sus motivos, sorprendidos porque el atacante usaba un dragon también, después de mucho meditar y razonar Hippo les dio a entender que era tonto pensar que los vikingos eran los primeros en domesticar a los dragones pues estos existían desde incluso antes de ellos, es mas serian talves de los últimos en domesticarlos debido a su larga y antigua tradición de eliminarlos.

Pero poco o nada sabían ellos de otras culturas o personas pues los vikingos no socializaban con otros que no sean coterraneos de los mares o tierras que ya conocían. Decidieron esperar hasta la tarde por si el enemigo aparecia nuevamente pero no lo hiso. También pensaron que su atacante era el responsable de las desapariciones de sus dragones e idearon un plan para cuando se encuentren de nuevo puedan capturarlo e interrogarlo. Cuando su plan estuvo listo se movieron a un bosque cercano asi no verían su emboscada y pusieron de carnada a Patan y Patapez con sus dragones, mucho no esperaron porque el enemigo apareció nuevamente en el horizonte volando amenazante hacia ellos, cuando estuvo cerca salieron de entre los arboles con sus dragones Astrid y los gemelos poniéndose a ambos lados del atacante distrayéndolo mientras Hippo y chimuelo bajaban en picada desde arriba sin ser vistos, mucho no sirvió pues a ultimo momento el otro dragon se detuvo en seco dejando pasar a chimuelo de largo, el jinete saco unas boleadoras y se las lanzo a tormentula haciendo caer en picada a jinete y dragón, luego saco su arco y apunto hacia el dragon de los gemelos que lo hicieron aterrizar de súbito para evitar que lo hirieran, el dragon aterrizo y el enemigo bajo a atacarlos en tierra pues ya no había necesidad porque otro jinete enemigo apareció en el cielo apuntado a los dragones con un arco y un extraño artefacto metalico; Patan y Patapez lo enfrentaron pero el sujeto era un diestro guerrero que desarmo a Patapez con su espada y sin mucho esfuerzo golpeo a Patan arrojándolo muy lejos antes de asestarle el golpe final se escucho la combustión de la llamarada de Chimuelo que bajaba en picada de nuevo, el enemigo volvió a su dragon corriendo tratando de escapar del fuego y antes de soltar su llama se escucho un ruido corto como de una explosión y chimuelo se desestabilizo tratando desesperadamente de ponerse bien de nuevo, Hippo vio que no podía hacer nada y abrazo a chimuelo al momento del golpe en tierra.

El enemigo tomo su espada nuevamente pasado el riesgo y se acerco a Hippo pero los gemelos salieron a detenerlo luchando con el; justo cuando Ruff tenia ambas manos del enemigo ocupadas con su lanza Tuff tomo la suya y trato de atarcarlo pero una flecha en su pierna lo hiso caer con violencia. Ruff corrió donde su hermano dejándole al atacante la opción de terminarlos, Ruff se puso delante de su hermano para defenderlo y justo cuando el enemigo hiba a asestarle un golpe con la espada se escucho otro dragon volar muy rápido y golpear de un costado al que estaba volando con el arquero, tan fuerte fue el golpe que el dragon cayo sin poder hacer nada con su jinete, justo en el momento que pasaba eso otro desconocido salió de entre los árboles y detuvo al otro que estaba por acabar con Ruff y su hermano, entablaron una batalla que parecía estar perdiendo el recién aparecido porque también era inferior en tamaño al enemigo y encima estaba desarmado, pero que al final pudo vencer cuando Ruff le paso su lanza para luchar, no podían creer su suerte, que justo en ese momento apareciera alguien a ayudarlos pero luego de eliminar en el combate al primer oponente el desconocido se acerco al que había caído primero con su dragon, este estaba bajo la bestia aun apretado, lo ayudo a levantarse pero no para socorrerlo pues levanto y apunto la lanza hacia el pecho del caído y antes de terminarlo Astrid lo tomo por detrás y lo empujo hacia un lado pues no quería que acaben con el único que tal vez podría resolver su problema de los dragones desaparecidos; contrariado y atontado por el golpe este se levanto para devolver el ataque pero al ver a la hermosa vikinga delante de el, quedo fascinado y encantado pues jamás había visto a una chica tan linda además de valiente tanto como para atacarlo, se detuvo, pues al verla no quería hacerle daño quedando inmóvil viendo como esta se acercaba apretando los nudillos y no sintió el puñetazo que lo mando al suelo. Astrid fue detenida por Patapez que luchaba para no soltarla mientras Patan y Ruff le decían que no era un enemigo, ya calmados todos, ayudaron a levantarse al desconocido amigo que los había ayudado, que limpiándose la sangre de la boca que le había echo brotar aquel puñetazo pregunto…Donde esta el otro jinete? – maldición escapo! Y tomo las cosas del que yacía en el suelo y las guardo, entonces les dijo: Si todos tienen en que seguirme háganlo pues estos sujetos siempre andan en grupos de 5 y aquí solo había 2, lanzo un silbido agudo y se acerco volando el dragon que momentos antes había derribado al otro, se monto en el y les volvió a decir que lo sigan – los 6 amigos se vieron entre si y ante otro posible ataque pensaron que estaban mejor con el que solos, pues el parecía conocer el accionar de sus atacantes – todos lo siguieron en sus dragones pero chimuelo e Hippo estaban rezagados pues Chimuelo volaba con cierta dificultad y Hippo no sabia porque. Lo siguieron un buen rato volando entre el bosque hasta llegar a las laderas de unas montañas rocosas y escondidas entre las inmensas rocas había una cueva muy bien resguardada y todos entraron ahí.

Vieron que no era una simple cueva sino un escondite, había fuego, pieles, carne, armaduras, armas prácticamente de todo, al bajar de su dragon se dirigió a todos diciéndoles: es muy peligroso por el momento estar afuera, aquí estaremos a salvo hasta que este seguro de que no nos buscan, cualquier cosa que necesiten esta aquí asi que no se arriesguen a salir porfavor, al parecer no son de estos lugares y no saben en que están metidos pero voy a ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda, Hippo agradecido se presento en nombre de todos sus amigos.

Hippo: Emm sabes mis amigos y yo estamos muy agradecidos con tu ayuda y hospitalidad, además de habernos salvado el pellejo alla atrás, (muy nervioso le dijo) sabes no te conocemos y no sabemos nada de ti, pero creo que nos sentiríamos mas en confianza sabiendo tu nombre…Estemm yo me llamo Hippo.

….: Mi nombre es Ragel…..

Hippo: bueno mucho gusto Ragel, ahora ellos son mis amigos Patan, Patapez, Ruff y Tuff y ella por supuesto ya la conoces pero su nombre es Astrid.

Ragel: cómo olvidarla si aun siento sus nudillos entre mis dientes…(tratando de reir un poco para calmar el clima tenso que aun habia…)

Astrid solo acompaño la risa con malas ganas pues se sentía algo avergonzada por haberlo atacado después de que había arriesgado su vida al ayudarlos, intento disculparse pero no pudo porque el quejón de Tuff había comenzado de nuevo a gritar por la flecha que aun tenia clavada en una de sus piernas y Ruff se dio cuenta de nuevo que su hermano estaba mal, incluso Hippo vio que Chimuelo sangraba pero no sabia donde pues su color dificultaba ver bien alguna herida, Ragel dijo que no había nada que el pudiera hacer pero conocía a alguien que si pero tendrían que aguantar hasta que estuvieran a salvo, Ruff se levanto algo alterada por el estado y las quejas de su hermano dirigiéndose hacia su anfitrión recriminándole:

Ruffnut: entonces vas a quedarte ahí sentado mientras mi hermano sufre y se desangra conociendo tu que hay alguien que puede ayudarlo…Patan intento tranquilizarla pero no pudo pues Ruff estaba endemoniada por la situación.

Ragel: mira yo se como te sientes pero si salgo a buscar ayuda ahora puede que me maten en el trayecto y aun asi si llegara a encontrar a la persona puede que nos maten a ambos al regreso, esos sujetos nos están buscando y si no somos cuidadosos darán con nosotros.

Ruffnut: en ese caso vamos todos juntos asi podremos enfrentarlos y….

Ragel: es imposible que ustedes les ganen, son muchos y en caso de que nos topáramos unos cuantos sería inútil nuestra ventaja numérica, además ustedes son inexpertos, cuanto llevan volando sus dragones, el enemigo los dobla en edad y luchan sobre dragones desde que tienen conciencia no podrían siquiera llegar a derribar a uno solo! (Gritando enérgico ante los acosos y gritos de Ruff)

Ruff estaba desolada parecía que no había nada que hacer y aunque la herida de su hermano no era mortal le dolía mucho verlo sufrir por el dolor, todos estaba alrrededor de Tuff viendo que podían hacer y este se quejaba como si estuviera muriendo, entonces sin mas que hacer Ruff se sento a su lado abrazo a su hermano y empezó a sollozar haciendo el esfuerzo por no llorar por completo, todos al ver la escena casi se contagiaron del sentimiento de Ruff y estuvieron a punto de acompañarla pues nunca ni siquiera cuando se entrenaban para matar dragones se habían enfrentado a la posibilidad de que los hirieran o mataran en un lugar desconocido, incluso Astrid y Patan los mas recios a que los embarguen los sentimientos también tenían miedo, sintieron la necesidad de echarse a llorar por la situación en la que estaban, Ragel sabia que la flecha en la pierna de Tuff no podía estar mucho tiempo ahí y que había que sacarla para que no se infectara, pero con una hermana asi sabria que seria difícil acercarse para hacer eso, entonces con el pretexto de que el hiba a curar a su hermano le pidió a Ruff que se levante y le traiga algo de agua de una filtración que había entre unas rocas, cuando fue a traer el agua Ragel se acerco a Tuff y le dijo: mira voy a hacer esto rápido y te va a doler de los mil diablos pero tengo que hacerlo porque sino las consecuencias serán mas graves que el dolor que vas a sentir – Tuff le pregunto que tipo de consecuencias – Mira si dejamos que esa flecha se infecte ahí no habrá marcha atrás y no podremos salvar tu pierna y entonces tendremos que cortarla, Tuff lo miro espantado sabiendo que el no bromearía con algo así imaginándose como Hippo con una sola pierna y le dijo – si no queda otra salida (cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado, preparado para que le saquen la flecha) – Ragel la tomo desde la mitad y para no hacer varios jalones se ayudo con un cuchillo que enterro un poco en la pierna de Tuff que grito como si lo estuvieran bañando a la fuerza, Ruff que ya venia con el agua pudo ver todo el espectáculo y mas colerica que antes pensando que hacían mas mal que bien a su hermano le lanzo el recipiente con agua a Ragel justo en el momento que la flecha salía – mostrándole el arma a Tuff dijo: ya salió mira aquí esta la flec…. Y el recipiente golpeo a Ragel en toda la cara haciéndolo sangrar nuevamente y tirándolo sentado al suelo, Tuff empezó a increpar a su hermana por lo que había echo y empezaron a discutir, al levantarse Ragel dijo si que los vikingos son gente peculiar, impredecibles y problemáticos, mientras su nariz sangraba; Hippo se le acerca diciéndole si podría ver a chimuelo también, y disculpándose de nuevo en nombre de sus amigos pues el estaba ofreciéndoles refugio y seguridad y ellos estaban ya apunto de matarlo con sus peleas.

Ragel se acerco a Chimuelo para verlo de mas cerca y quedo fascinado pues el ya había visto furias nocturnas pero nunca se había acercado a uno como para tocarlo tan dócil, pero pronto vio que de atrás de una de sus patas delanteras manaba sangre de un pequeño orificio que Hippo no supo explicar porque lo tenía, pues no era el daño de una flecha menos de otra arma pues a él no lo habían atacado con otra cosa, Ragel supo enseguida que era además vio que de la pierna de Tuff aun salía sangre y eso prodria ser peligroso, Ragel ante la grave situación de los dos no vio otra opción que arriesgarse pues no podía dejar pasar la ayuda futura de los vikingos pues conocía que era un pueblo guerrero, monto a su dragon diciéndoles que esperaran que el volveria con ayuda y que no salieran de su escondite para no correr mas peligros; Ruff y Astrid quisieron acompañarlo pero el las detuvo diciéndoles que prefería que lo mate el enemigo rápido a que sean ella de a poco y salió muy rápido sin decir nada mas.

Continuara….


End file.
